The Tale of the Two: The New Dawn: The Pillar of Light
by PlaceofNoStars
Summary: This is a story about the people that came before Luna and Starlite in the main story (The Tale of the Two), if you have not read my first book, I recommend it, but it is not required. Well I hope you guys and gals enjoy :)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer! I do not own pokemon or any of it's products in anyway (Please don't sue me). So here it is guys and gals, the chapter I promised to try and make up for the slow ass updates lol. Well enough about me, I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**? POV**

* * *

Let me tell you of a story my child, a story of how great heroes came to a tragic end, the heroes that carried the power before you did. After all, you are all the fifth holder of this great power, there were others before you that fought hard to put the world to what it is today. The ones I will speak of, are the ones that came before you, the fourth holders of this great power.

Now there is a lot to talk about, since there are 12 of you, so I will start with the first of the 12, the one who holds the power of the pillar of light, now pay attention my dear children as I will not tell you everything, somethings you must figure out for yourself. Now, before I go into detail about her journey, I thought that I would clear up a few things, as I am sure you are wondering as to what this power is, where it came from, and why was it blessed upon you.

The powers you currently possess, is just a small fraction of what it's true potential is, to put it in simple terms, the power you have can change the universe itself. There is no power greater than this one.

1?: I mean that is great, but where does it even come from…

2?: Ya, if it has all this potential, then why can't we use it

Well, that is because the source of this power is beyond anything you could fathom, I won't explain it as it would be a waste of time.

3?: Well, can you at least tell use if we will be able to use the rest of this power?

Yes, with time.

4?: What do you mean with time? How long?

Well, truth is, it could vary, so there is no set time, but you will know when that time has come.

5?: Alright then, what did you mean by the power being blessed upon us?

That is simple, before you came here to the is planet to meet me at the end of your journey, you had separate lives, are different worlds, far from this one.

6?: Wait! We had other lives?!

Yes, but that is not important, as those lives have long been since forgotten and left behind. You where taken from those lives and granted a greater purpose, by being moved here to this world and given your power by the great creator himself.

7?: Who is this great creator?

The man who made me and gave all of you, your power.

8?: Where is he?

Out in the universe somewhere, observing planets and lives in worlds all over creation.

9?: Guys I think we got off topic, please continue this story

Alright, now the pillar of light is known as hope, but of course, you already know this.

10?: And?

_Sighs_ You need to learn to wait child, I am getting there.

10?: S-Sorry…

It is fine, now the pillar governs over the light that exists in the universe, this light is included in things like, a love interest, a fond memory, that time you saved someone's life, catching criminals, killing evil doers, etc… But keep in mind that just like with any human mind, there is no defined light source or form of light, the light that shines in you and others, giving you light, is different. Meaning someone can be considered evil, but yet they shine like a light bulb and this is due to the fact that, no matter what we do, if we consider the action to be positive, then the light will shine. The only time it doesn't, is when you give up or when you do something, when in your head, you know it is wrong.

11?: So to put it simply, how someone perceives light can vary from person to person

Yes, that is the beauty of the mind and what makes it so interesting.

12?: Pff… I guess

8?: Sounds like someone's got plans, you got to be somewhere we are not aware of?

12?: No…

9?: Then shut up and let her talk… Geez, you guys are annoying I swear

7?: Says professor bitch

9?: SHUT UP!

Now, now, children, no need to fight among yourself, I can assure you that you are not wasting my time, as I have all the time in the world.

2?: Well ok, but what about this holder of the pillar of light?

Ah! Yes, well her name is Moonlight, and she was the fourth holder of the pillar of light. Now gather around and listen to her story….

* * *

**Moonlight's POV**

I am Moonlight, I am 14, a eevee, and I carry the pendent of heart's desire or hope, the pendent is shaped like a heart with a line running down the center of it, there are pink stones that litter the border on the right and left sides and a bigger teardrop, pink, stone at the bottom of it where the heart forms a point. Before I got my hands on it, I lived in a normal house with a normal family, went to a normal school, had normal friends. My life was pretty good, but then I found the pendent, then my whole world turned upside down.

At first, nothing happened, I continued my life, but then I started to figure out what I could do with this pendent and then life became easier. I got higher grades, got stronger, became more pretty and popular, but this all came with a price. As I was enjoying another normal day of school, I came home to find my parents dead, the horror stuck me hard, I cried and cursed the world, how could life take away my parents! Who would be so cruel as to kill my family! I cried for the next week in my house, refusing to go to school or do anything and then they came, those damn humans.

They found me crying on my bed, they tried to capture me and I tried to escape, but it was to no avail, as I was caught and taken away from everything I knew. When I woke up, I was in a prison cell, the place it was dusty, oh how I had wished it to be nothing more than a nightmare, but every day, I would wake up, in the same place. A week passed and I had learned to cope with my life, the other pokemon imprisoned here treated me like a god and I got three meals a day. I thought to myself, this couldn't be so bad, I mean it is better then any prison I have heard of.

Then one day the human guards came over and took me to research and development, and there they torchered me, day and night for a week, just because this pendent I was still wearing, gave me incredible power. After this, I realized that I was still in hell, never free, they would put me back in a cell, I would think it was over, but then a few days went by, and they would put me in my place and torcher me with more of their dirty experiments. Then when they where done, they would just throw me back in my cell, like I was just some doll to be toyed with. The other prisoners got more upset, every time they saw me come back, broken physical and mentally, I told them, that it was nothing, after all, I had accepted the fact that this was now my life and that there is no other reality. Of course, they didn't like this answer, they said that those humans could torcher them all they want, but they were not allowed to touch there god, that god being me.

So every time a guard came to take me away, the other prisoners would try and stop them, of course it didn't work, but I was happy they tried any way, I mean they can bruise and batter me, but they can't take my dignity away from me. Then, like magic, as if they read my thoughts, the next day, two of the guards pulled me into a solitary cell and raped me. That is when they finally broke me, just like those damned human guards stole my virginity, they took away all of my hopes and dreams. Then, when they would take me away to torcher or rape me, I didn't care, I had lost all hope of being happy or ever being truly free. In fact, I lost so much hope, that even when they would rape me or torcher me, I stopped feeling the pain or anything at all. I stopped eating, of course then they started to force feed me, and I stopped talking to the other prisoners and just stayed in my cell all day. The other prisoners were furious, they knew though humans had broke me, there god, and then it happened…..A prison riot. The prisoners had banned together and broke me out of the cells and out of the compound.

I could not believe it, wile I had given up hope, these prisoners had been hatching a plan to destroy the prison. When they got me out and beyond the walls of the compound, I felt new energy, I started to run as fast and as far as my legs were willing to take me. Of course the guards were hot on my tail, and now I had to figure out how I would keep this freedom….

* * *

**PlaceofNoStars: Well thanks guys once again for your waiting and I hope you enjoy where these new book will be going (And not to worry, I will be able to juggle both stories, just fine). Remember, don't forget to leave me feed back if you want, I always love to here what you are think about my story (And if you have some constructive criticism, then don't be afraid to voice it, I try to listen to every one I can). Well you all enjoy the rest of your day and talk to you all later. :)**


	2. The Man on the Mountain

**PlaceofNoStars: Well here it is, the first chapter, don't exspect these updates too often, after all, I plan to stick to one chapter once a week (But as I said last time, I want to make up for the lack of updates). Well I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**The Man on the Mountain**

* * *

**Moonlights POV**

* * *

I ran into the trees as bullets flew passed my head and humans shouting as they chase me

_FUCK! I need to get out of here, if I get hit or they catch me, it's all over_

I continue to run and then it dawned on me

_I bet this damn pendent is responsible_

While running, I slow down a little to try and take the pendent off, something in my head was telling me not to, but I didn't care. This stupid thing is the reason I am in this trouble in the first place, so I took it off and threw it on the ground. Then an explosion of light happened behind me and threw me off balance and I landed face first in the dirt. I got back up, while the humans behind me where confused.

_Come on, I can do this!_

I kept running, tile the tree line broke and I saw some sort of abandoned warehouse up ahead.

_I can hide in there, then when they give up on searching, I can run to freedom_

I ran in and hide behind some old metal crate, it was all rusty, then I started to feel dizzy and the world was starting to go dark.

_NO! I can give up now_

I look down and notice a hole in my right arm, I had been bleeding this whole time, the world was growing dark and then my eyes closed and I slipped out of consensus.

_F-Fuck….._

**Some time later….**

* * *

I wake up and look around to notice I am in some sort of cave, I looked over to my right and see another eevee sleeping not far away. He looked strange, there were some sort of white markings on his cheeks and he had some sort of pendent. It was circle and black shards that can out in several places, with a big black teardrop crystal in the middle, it looked like brambles surrounding this tear drop crystal.

_That's weird, what's up with the pendent? Also where am I?! Last time I checked, I was sleeping in my room, after my parents fed me dinner. Did this creep kidnap me?!_

I got up and tried to sneak out of the cave when I bumped into some sort of shadow eevee, it was like some shadow was standing in from of me, it's red eyes stared at me

Moonlight: EEK!

?: Oh your up… VOID!

I see the eevee behind me start to yawn and then stand up. As I do, I notice bandages on my right arm, it was stained with old blood.

_WHAT THE HELL?! THIS CREEP HURT ME?! OH HE IS SOOO GOING TO GET IT!_

Void: Shadow! Why are you waking me up, it is still dark out

Shadow: Well I thought I would let you know that she is up

He looks at me as I start to walk over to him.

Void: Oh he… _Slap_

I jugement, backhand slap him across the face

Void: OOWWWWEEE! _Rubbing cheek _WHAT WAS THAT FOR!

Moonlight: For kidnaping me and hurting me you jerk!

Void: WHAT?! No… You were being attacked by the guards at the compound you escaped, you were injured and had passed out. So I took you with me, carried you to the mountains with the help of my friend shadow and patched up your wounds…

Shadow: _Rushes to Voids side _You ok?

Void: _Still rubbing cheek _Ya, I guess…

Moonlight: B-But, I was a-at home…

_This doesn't make sense…._

Shadow: _Whispers _You think she had memory loss?

Void: _Whispers back_ Maybe…

_I was at h-home… R-Right?_

I start to see flashes of blood and my parents bodies

Moonlight: _Mumbles _N-N-No…

I feel the world go black again.

Void: Hey.. HEY!...

**Some more time later….**

* * *

I open my eyes again, to find Void hugging me, I smile and nuzzle his cheek, I don't know what happened, but I feel safe for once. So I think I will stay with him…. My prince charming… I look at him and then he opens his eyes.

Void: _Starts to blush_ U-Uhh… H-Hey…

Moonlight: Moonlight

Void: What?

Moonlight: That's my name

Void: Oh.. W-Well s-sorry M-Moonlight..

Moonlight: _Smiles_ For what?

Void: U-Umm… N-Never m-mind..

I cutely giggle at him and he blushes, he lets go of me and gets up

_Aww… I want to cuddle…_

Void: Well we better get going…

Moonlight: _Gets up_ Where are we going?

Void: To the forest, it is far away from those humans and you will be safe there

_Aww.. He cares… Still don't know these humans he speaks of, but ok_

Moonlight: Ok

Void: SHADOW!

Shadow: _Walks over_ Yes sir?

Void: We better get going

Shadow: Ok

Shadow steps over to where voids shadow is, from the sun and sinks into it and vanishes, I jump back.

Moonlight: U-Uhh…

_What the hell?!_

Void: Oh, don't mind that, it happens all the time

Moonlight: O-Oh, ok..

Void: Well come on, if we make good time, then we should hit the forest in about 2 days

Moonlight: Ok

We head out of the cave after having breakfast and start to head down the mountain, along the way I see the clouds and sky. The view is just breathtaking, we talk a little on the journey and he talks about how he got into the whole situation, it sucks to hear that he parents died in a pokemon attack. Apparently he has been living in the mountain cave for 3 years, but after taking me in and realizing it is time to move on. He decided that the forest closest to us could be used to take refuge, The forest being named Serenity Forest. It took use two days just as he said, the only reason I tagged along for this long is that we will be able to bath in the river. The forest comes into view.

_I can wait to clean myself!_

I start to giggle and cheer with joy.

Void: Someone's happy

Moonlight: Of course I am, I can take off these stupid orange prison clothes and cleans myself properly!

Void: True dat

We head to the forest and then after a little while, we find a river.

Moonlight: Alright! _Smiles_

I start to take off my orange jumpsuit.

Void: EEK! _Covers eyes and blushes_

Moonlight: You ok? _Finishes taking off the jumpsuit_

Void: W-Well… I-I mean y-your c-changing i-in front o-of m-me _Still has eyes covers and blushes fiercely _

Moonlight: So? Pokemon don't wear human clothes, we never have, besides, it's not like I took off my fur clothes, so I'm not naked right now

Void: O-Oh… _Uncovers eyes and the blush fades _That's good, I was worried for a sec…

Moonlight: Do you have a brain in there? I mean why would I change in front of you? I just wanted to get rid of this damn prison outfit

_I'm still confused as to how or why I was wearing one, but when he told me that I was running away from some compound, so I guess it checks out. Also I should change in front of him just to screw with him~ :3_

Void: HEY! You never know what other pokemon will do, trust me, there are some weird pokemon out there

Moonlight: Oh, I see

_On second thought, as much as it would be fun to screw with him, he would see me naked, plus, I would probably kill him with a heart attack, so another time…. Maby…. If he is lucky…._

Moonlight: _Blushes_ Well, I will go change and go for a dip, call me if you need anything… _walks off_

Void: Ok… _Walks off as well_

I take off my dirty fur clothes and then go for a dip in the river, the water is nice, warm, and quite refreshing.

_Not as good as the bubble baths at home, but it will do_

I clean myself and my clothes and then just relax in the water for a little bit, as my clothes dry. A hour goes by and I get out and dry myself off, I put on my clean dry clothes and go look for Void.

Moonlight: VOID?

He calls back and I find him setting up camp, I run over to him.

Moonlight: You didn't clean yourself?

Void: _Fixing the fire _No, I thought I would clean myself after you where done

Moonlight: Ok, well the camp looks good

Void: Thanks _Smiles_

I leave the campsite to go look for some food, while Void ran off to clean himself. I end up finding some berries and bring them back, I notice the sun starting to set.

_Man, it must have taken longer to gather these than expected_

By the time I make it back to the camp, Void has already lit the campfire and is roasting a Rattata.

_Ewww…_

Moonlight: Uhh… _Walks over _Why are you eating a Rattata, also you KILLED IT!

Void: _Flinches_ H-Heh… Look, it's good trust me, besides, they get hunted by our kind anyways, what berries did you get?

Moonlight: _Clams down _Oh ok, I got some Oran berries, Pecha berries, and some Chesto berries.

Void: Cool

We eat our fill and then it is pretty much dark, the Rattata wasn't to bad I guess. I lay down, not to far away from Void and drift off into sleep.

_I wonder what tomorrow will bring….._

* * *

**PlaceofNoStars: Well, that is the end to another chapter, I will see you all next week. Bye! ;D**


	3. The Town

**Hey guys, sorry for a late update, juggaling two stories proved to be a challange, so I figured I would pull my other authors on to the scene with me. So ya, I hope you guys enjoy :3**

* * *

**The Town**

* * *

**Moonlight's POV**

* * *

We eat our fill and then it is pretty much dark, the Rattata wasn't to bad I guess. I lay down, not to far away from Void and drift off into sleep.

_I wonder what tomorrow will bring…_

The next morning I wake up to find Void missing

_I wonder where he went?_

I stand and stretch and look around the camp. No sign of him. No sign of food either. I'm hungry, so I decided to try and find some berries or something. I find a couple and eat them, then without even meaning to, I end up back by the lake. As I peer through the brush, I see Void bathing. I feel myself blush as I watch him through the bushes. And keep watching.

_Why am I just watching him? I should let him have his privacy_

I do have to admit to myself though, he is quite good looking…

Void's ears perk up and he looks in my direction and I duck deeper into the bush. I hear him get out of the water.

_Shit did he see me?_

Void: "I know you're there! Come out!"

I feel myself blush really hard as I come out of the bush. Void stands ready to fight just out of the water, still naked. He quickly starts blushing too once he sees me.

Void: "Oh… It's just you Moonlight."

Moonlight: "Sorry" I'm so embarrassed

Void: covers his groin with his tail. "Why were you watching me?"

Moonlight: "I was hungry and was looking for berries and I just happened back around here. Didn't mean to intrude."

Void: "It's fine. Just- Just meet me back at camp we'll talk then."

We're both blushing redder than a rose at this point.

Moonlight: "Okay. S-sorry again Void."

I run off and quickly make my way back to camp. Void returns a few minutes after me. Dressed as usual, clearly still somewhat embarrassed at me catching him bathing.

Void: "Alright… putting aside that back at the lake, let's get breakfast going."

He sets down his bag and starts preparing a great smelling berry based meal. But my mind keeps drifting back to the lake… and a naked Void. He catches my blush and sighs.

Void: "Moonlight, forget about the lake. It was an accident. Let's just move on okay?" he blushes ever so slightly

Moonlight: "Sorry… it's just... Well…" I avert my eyes… I don't know what to say honestly. Both the weirdness of me for some reason liking seeing him naked and… well… I know physically guys and girls are different but he seemed to have something really sticking out of his groin area. I kinda want to ask if it's normal and make sure he's ok but…  
Moonlight: "I just wanted to know why yo-"  
Void: He growls "I SAID DROP IT!"  
I feel myself well up with tears and I scream something un-audible at him, to me at least, and I dash off. He starts to shout something like "NO WAIT!" or "COME BACK!" But I was too upset to care. I dashed off away from him and away from everything else, I just wanted to know, but he just has to go and shout at me.

_Well fine, you want to shout at me, then you don't need me!  
_I stop running and just curl up next to a tree crying.

_I miss my mother, my father, my friends at school… I am all alone and I have no idea what to do, where to go, or who to trust, I wish that I wasn't stuck in this dumb world!_

I guess my crying was loud or something, cause a eevee came up to me with some other friends, one was a Dratini, the other a Bidoof.

Eevee: "Are you alright miss?"

I look up at her. Tears still in my eyes.

Moonlight: "Y-yeah. I'm fine."

Bidoof: "She doesn't sound fine"

Dratini: Gives Bidoof the death stare

Eevee: "We were just heading back to town. We could lead you there if you'd like"

Back to town? That… that sounds like it actually would be the perfect place to go.

Moonlight: "Sure… I- I'll come with you." I stand

Eevee: "What's your name?"

Moonlight: "Moonlight… yours?"

Eevee: "Samantha. My friends are Sue and Bill" Points to the Dratini then the Bidoof

She helps me up and we start off

Bill: "So what happened"

Sue: Gives Bill another death stare while whacking him with her tail  
Bill: "Ow! Hey!"

Samantha: "Sue, we just want to make sure she's okay"

Sue: "Well I'd think Moonlight might want some privacy"

Moonlight: "T-Thanks… But… it's fine. A friend was just being a huge jerk and… well… I just finally ditched that"

Sue: "Good for you to ditch the people dragging you down"

Moonlight: Sighs "I don't know… He seemed like such a nice guy, but after what he did… I don't know any more..."

Samantha: concerned "What did he do?"

Moonlight: "I d-don't want to t-talk about it…" I feel myself blush

Sue: Has a very unhappy look.

Samantha: "It'll be okay Moonlight."

They have such a serious tone… are… are they thinking about something else? Void may have been a jerk but I don't want to ruin his life or reputation or whatever… but… but I have no idea what to say or do. I just keep quiet.

We walk for a decent amount of time before we come upon a collection of buildings.

Bill: "Here we are! Our little town of Ulysses!"

I look around and for a small town, there does seem like there is a lot to do, I see mons trading goods, working in a field, it reminds me of home a little. I feel tears starting to stream down my face.

Samantha: "Is something wrong Moonlight?"

Moonlight: Sniff "N-No, it's just been so long since I have seen some where I can consider close to home…" I start to wipe the tears off my face

Samantha and Sue look at each other with an apprehensive look, and Samantha pats me comfortingly.

Samantha: "It'll be okay Moonlight. Everything's going to be okay now."

Moonlight: "I hope so"

They start to show me around the town. It's a nice place, I start to cheer up. The town is centered around a group of more flimsy looking, open sided structures in the center that is full of traders and shops. The houses around it are wooden structures, with only one poking into the range of a second floor. It takes maybe ten minutes for them to show me everything of note in the town, including, because Bill thought it was someplace I should know about or something, the spot out in one of the fields where all the towns outhouses are emptied too.

Moonlight: "That must be a shitty job."

Bill and Samantha laugh.

Sue: "Well you're not wrong"

I smile, It's nice to have friends. Especially ones who aren't jerks.

Samantha: "We need to figure out where you're gonna stay Moonlight"

Moonlight: "What?"

Sue: "Well we're not just going to have you sleep on the street"

Moonlight: "Oh"

Smantha: "I doubt my parents will have a problem with it, but I'll go and ask them." She starts to walk off.

Moonlight: "Thank you, all of you. It's nice to have people who care again"

Sue: "Don't worry Moonlight. We'll take care of you" She pats me gently with her tail.

Bill: "Dad probably is going to want me to get home soon, so I'll see you all tomorrow"

Sue: "Later Bill"

Bill runs off, and I'm alone on the edge of town with Sue the Dratini

Sue: "Do… do you want to talk about what happened at all? Before we found you?"

Moonlight: "I… No… not really." I feel myself blush slightly

Sue: "It's ok Moonlight. We're here for you. If you ever want to talk about it, just find me."

Moonlight: "I will keep that in mind"

_Man, they all seemed very concerned, maybe I should tell her, besides it would be nice to get this off my chest_

Before she starts to walk off I stop her

Moonlight: "Hey wait!"  
Sue: "Yes?" She turns around  
Moonlight: "I'm going to tell you… But, don't laugh.." I feel myself blush again and I start to get nervous  
_Come on, you can do this!_

Sue: "I won't laugh. It's no laughing matter I'm sure."

Moonlight: "O-Okay… So his name is Void"

Sue: "Okay"

Moonlight: "A-And, I woke up one day at our c-campsite… A-And well.."

I feel myself start to break down a bit  
_NO! I CAN DO IT, I CAN DO IT_

Moonlight: "A-And…"

Sue: "It's okay Moonlight…" pats me comfortingly with her tail "I may have never had that sort of experience thing before, but I can assure you that all of us here are loving and caring, you have nothing to fear, if you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to"

Moonlight: "N-No, I got this.. S-So I want over t-to the lake in the process of t-trying to find food t-to eat and well, I-I might have caught him b-bathing himself, in t-the lake.. A-And, well I don't know what came o-over me, but I watched him f-for a bit, I-I then tried to b-back out but I slipped on something and h-he heard it. T-thinking I was a bad guy, he r-rushed out of the water and t-toward the bush and t-then he saw me and h-he got all red. T-Then his thing, stood u-up… S-So back at the c-campsite I-I tried a-asking him t-to make sure he was ok, c-cause I have never seen that h-happen to a guy. W-Well he yelled at me and I t-think I yelled something hurtful back and I r-ran off crying, I f-feel like such an idiot, c-cause I ruined s-something perfect..." I start to cry again

Sue is quiet for a moment

Sue: "It's okay Moonlight. It's okay…"

I calm down after a bit and look at her

Moonlight: "S-So ya that's the story… S-So.. W-What do you think?" I feel my blush get a bit worse

Sue: "Well… if you ever find the guy again, you might be able to patch it up. It's not the end of the world."

Moonlight: "Y-you think so?"

Sue nods.

Moonlight: "Th-thanks Sue." I wipe my eyes "P-please don't tell the others"

Sue nods understandingly

Samantha runs up to us: "Good news girls! My parents are okay with Moonlight staying with us!"

Sue: "Good to hear!"

Moonlight: I perk up and my blush fades "That's great, thanks Samantha!" ^w^

Samantha: "This way" She starts back into town. Sue and I both follow her to her house. It's hardly far.

Samantha: "We'll have to share a room, but hopefully that won't be a problem."

Moonlight: "That's fine"

We arrived at the house and Samantha introduces me to her parents. They show me where I'll be staying, Sue and Samantha exchange a few words I don't overhear, but Samantha looks relieved by it.

The rest of the day is uneventful, but nice. Samantha helps me get settled in and her parents have dinner soon after. It's a nice Oran and Sitrus berry porridge. Then the two of us head back to our shared room.

Moonlight: "I just realized, what's our sleeping arrangement?"

Samantha: "What do you mean?"

Moonlight: "You only have one bed"

Samantha: "Oh… well…" she pauses, she must have not thought this far ahead "You're my guest so you can have it"

Moonlight: "It's your bed though… I feel bad taking it from you"

Samantha: "It's fine"

Moonlight: "Well… I guess we could probably both fit on the bed"

Samantha: "If you're alright with it"

Moonlight: "I am"

Samantha: "Well that solves that problem then" She gives me a wide smile. I return it.

Samantha: "Wait, you don't have anything to sleep in do you? Just that fur you're wearing now"

Moonlight: "Oh shit your right…"

Samantha: "I guess you could borrow mine… might be a bit tight on you though"

Moonlight: "Yeah…"

Samantha opens her dresser and hands me a set of Fur for me to wear, and one for herself. I take the clothing.

Samantha: "I'll let you change first" She steps out of the room.

I pull off my dirty clothes and set them on the floor, and pull on hers. I look a bit ridiculous wearing normal brown eevee Fur against my shiny actual fur. I step out of the room so Samantha can change she soon waves me in and the two of us curl up on the bed.

As I drifted off, I thought I saw Samantha blushing ever so slightly…

* * *

**Meep: Hey look I'm working here now too.**

**PlaceofNoStars: Well apparently we have proven, that not including my other authors is kinda mean, plus I feel kind of lonely making these on my own. And it never hurt to have help, remember two heads are better than one**

**Meep: If nothing else I can catch inconsistencies and missed details. Are we even sure the readers are familiar with the Fur clothing concept? Either way I feel I should give a TL;DR on it here.**

**Meep: Fur clothing is a concept used occasionally in fan stories in the Pokemon world to add a level of human civilness to the world, by actually having the characters not nude all the time, while allowing them to still appear the same. Fur clothing is meant to mimic the physical appearance of the pokemon. This style of clothing is standard in Pillar of light, but in Tale of the Two propper, pokemon wear more human-style clothing, because [redacted].**

**Cookie(Yuki): Ok. Also technically I'm the proofreader lel.**

**PlaceofNoStars: Well that is it for this weeks update, join us next time for another enjoyable chapter (That is assuming you liked it and if you didn't, then pm me or leave a comment, let me know how your thinking and I will try to respond, after all, I love to hear from you guys.) and I will see you all next week. Bye :D**


	4. Her Sweet Scent

**PlaceofNoStars: Sorry about another late update, I know you are getting tired of hearing these(Trust me, I am tired of saying them)But I think by October, things should be in order and I will start updating every one to two weeks. Well anyways, I hope you all enjoy the story and have fun :D**

* * *

**Her Sweet Scent**

* * *

**Moonlight's POV**

* * *

I pull off my dirty clothes and set them on the floor, and pull on Samantha's. I look a bit ridiculous wearing normal brown eevee Fur against my shiny actual fur. I step out of the room so Samantha can change she soon waves me in and the two of us curl up on the bed.

As I drifted off, I thought I saw Samantha blushing ever so slightly…

Samantha shakes me awake the next morning.

Moonlight: "Wha?"

Smantha: "Sorry Moonlight, Mom wanted me to tell you breakfast is ready."

The smell of freshly cooked food makes its way into my thoughts as I notice it

Moonlight: "Alright, give me a second."

I stand on all fours and stretch, Samantha turns and goes to return to the other room. I hop off the bed, stand fully, and follow her.

Breakfast is a simple mix of eggs and bacon, and after that Samantha and I do the dishes, and then Shamanta's mom helps me get my dirty Fur into the wash, and I help Samantha with the rest of her chores. By 10 we're sitting in her room with free time on our hands.

Samantha: "So you like it here so far?"

Moonlight: "Yeah… thanks for taking me in Samantha"

She smiles

Samantha: "It was nothing"

Moonlight: "If you say so"

Samantha: "Anyway, the rest of the day is ours. Anything you want to do"

I just shrug at that.

Samantha: "Well… we could head over to the Davidson's tailors shop and see about getting you more sets of Fur made"

Moonlight: "Oh that'd be a good idea"

Samantha: smiles "Glad you agree. Mom'll probably have us pick up a couple other things while we're in town."

Moonlight: "Seems fair"

Samantha: "Shall we then?"

I nod, and the two of us stand and head out into the town, her mom gives us a list as we head out.

Samantha leads me through the town and to where the central trade bazaar is.

Moonlight: "Why are there so many merchants here?"

Samantha: "We're one of the few towns of notable size out here, so a lot of people come through here to get supplies. Lots of explorers on their way too and from the big cluster of Mystery Dungeons to the West."

Moonlight: "Ok..."  
_What's a mystery dungeon?_

Samantha: "Anyway, that's the place up there"

The building she points to is a beige color with a large front door up a couple steps from the street itself, and has a sign that reads Ulysses Tailoring

Moonlight: "Well let's head in then"

Samantha nods, and holds the door open for me. A little bell rings as she opens it, and I head inside.

A Leavany peers out from behind a stack of boxes. He greets us and sets down whatever he was doing and comes over.

Mr. Davidson: "How may I help you today?"

Samantha: "My friend here is in need of a couple new sets of Fur"

The Leavany looks to me and nods. I feel extra awkward in Samantha's Brown Fur with my shiny coat.

Mr. Davidson: "My wife will see about getting you sorted." He points to a door in the back "She's currently helping someone else, feel free to take a seat. I'm sorting a shipment of material we just got in."

Moonlight: "Thank you"

He goes back to his work, and after a few minutes a second Leavany comes out of the back room with a young Sandslash in tow.

Mrs. Davidson: "Take care now"

Sandslash: "You too"

She walks past Samantha and I as she exits the shop, glancing at me and my mismatched colors.

Mrs. Davidson: "Sorry to keep you two waiting, come in" She waves me and Samantha over, and we both wander into the back room

Mrs. Davidson: "So how may I help you two today" she says while closing the door behind us.

Moonlight: "I lost my other sets of Fur on my way here and I need to get replacements. The only set I have is in the wash so I'm borrowing my friends"

Mrs. Davidson: "I see." She takes opens drawer and takes out a measuring tape "Well first I'll do measurements." She looks to me "I can do them with you clothed or otherwise. The latter gives a better fit though"

I feel myself blush at that and glance sideways at Samantha, who's also blushing at that suggestion

Samantha: "I-I'll step out if you want Moonlight"

Mrs. Davidson: "Up to you"

Moonlight: "Uh… y-yeah… I think I want the better fit. See you shortly Samantha"

She steps out.

I blush heavily as I pull off the set of Fur I borrowed from her, and step onto the stool that Mrs Davidson directs me onto as she take measurements of my height, arms, legs, chest and waist, before telling me she's finished. I quickly pull the Fur back on, never stopping blushing.

Mrs. Davidson: "I'll see about getting them made for you. How many sets do you want"

Moonlight: "Uh… five? No, four. Four is fine for now"

Mrs. Davidson: "Alright. I can get at least one done by the end of the day. Go out and join your friend"

I head out, my blush finally fading and find Samantha waiting

Samantha: "Well?"

Moonlight: "We're done here for now. She said she'll have one ready by the end of the day so I can wear something that matches while I wait for the rest"

Mr. Davidson walks by and into the back room with a box.

Samantha: "Depending on how many you asked for it may be awhile. Doubt they keep much material around for Shiny Eevee Furs"

Moonlight: "Fair. let's get that stuff your mom asked for"

Samantha: "Alright then"

We mostly get foodstuffs, and a few tools so Samantha's Dad can fix the porch, and Samantha grabs a thing of Berries she likes. We ran into Sue on the way back to her house

Sue: "Hey you two. How are you?"

Samantha: "Good. We got Moonlight a couple new sets of Fur ordered and picked up stuff for my parents. You?"

Sue: "I just finished some stuff for Dad and figured I'd swing by and chat"

Samantha: "Sure"

We all continue towards her house

Sue: "So Moonlight, settling in alright"

Moonlight: "Yeah. Where do you live by the way?"

Sue: "Down in the lake outside of town"

Moonlight: "In the lake?"

Sue: "Yes…?"

Samantha: "Dratini are aquatic Moonlight."

Moonlight: "I didn't know that"

Sue: "Not a lot of people realise actually. I forget that sometimes"

We arrive back at Samantha's house, I hand her dad the tools as we pass him on our way in. The three of us help Smantha's mother put away the groceries. Sue sits and chats with us for a while before having to head home. One of the other Pokemon in the lake was apparently celebrating their birthday and she had to get back to attend. Samantha and I are alone in her room again.

We sit in silence for a bit. I'm not sure what it is… but there's almost an awkward tension in the air… Samantha seems like she wants to say something, but doesn't.

Samantha eventually breaks the silence.

Samantha: "Y-you know what? We should probably see about getting you enrolled in school here. It's not going to start for a couple weeks still but…"

Moonlight: "That- that's probably not a bad idea."

Samantha: "We can swing by when we head out to pick up your new Fur."

Her mom pokes her head in and asks us if we want to play Settlers of Katan or some other game. We spend a solid couple hours playing games before Samantha's Mom starts on dinner and Samantha and I head out again to pick up my new Fur and enroll me in school.

Samantha: "Wait shit, the office is closed by now"

Moonlight: "Oh no…"

Samantha: "Well I guess there's always tomorrow. Let's go get your Fur" She turns around and leads the way back to the tailors.

We arrive, she holds the door for me again as we head inside. A small chat with the pair of Leavany and they have me try on the Fur. It fits wonderfully, and I wear it back to Samantha's House, carrying the set I borrowed under my arm.

Dinner today is a mix of canned vegetables and rice with some meat mixed in. Samantha and I return to her room, finding a stack of laundry on her bed. She sets a draw aside for me to use, placing my old set of Fur in it, and we sit together on her bed.

Samantha: "What to do… what to do?"

Moonlight: "I guess we could get to sleep early"

Samantha: "I'm not really tired"

Moonlight: "Yeah… fair point. Same here."

Samantha: sighs and leans back onto the bed with a flop "We have no idea what to do for an hour or two do we?"

Moonlight: "No… not really. Maybe we could pull out another game?"  
Samantha: "Not really in the mood honestly"

I lay down beside her. I swear I see a slight blush on her but it's gone so quick I'm sure I imagined it.

The slight awkward tension from before is back. I don't know what it is…

Samantha: "H-hey Moonlight? What's your preference on… y'know... mons?"

Moonlight: "What do you mean" I tilt me head at her in interest

Samantha: "W-Well, I m-mean…" She blushes slightly "Do you like other mons regardless of g-gender?"

Moonlight: "Well I like to think that all mons can be given a chance, so ya, a stranger is a friend you haven't met yet"

Samantha: "N-No.. I mean, on a more personal level…" She blushes a little more

Moonlight: "Oh.. Uhhh.. Well I mean, as long as the person was a good friend, I would be willing to give it a try" I feel a light blush come on

Samantha: Her cheeks go rose red "R-Really?"

Moonlight: "Sure" I smile "Why you ask?"

She looks at me and I feel almost as she is searching my face for some answer but then she looks away and I blush a little in confusion

_What was that look about? I don't think I have ever seen anyone give me that look…_

Smantha: "J-just curious"

Moonlight: "You sure?"

Samantha: She sighs "Yeah, it-it's nothing…"

Moonlight: "Alright.. Well I-I'm going to get to sleep"

Samantha: O-ok...

I lay down and curl up on the bed as she slides off it and walks out.

_I am concerned about her, she gave me a look I never saw before, but then she looked away and she seemed so sad. Is it something I said? Or didn't say? Or maybe she was asking for something… But what? I have to find out… She's done so much for me… I owe it to her to at least try and help her however I can._

My thoughts linger on what Samantha wants as I drift off.

I awaken the next morning and feel Samantha tight up against me.

_She must have had a nightmare and cuddled up to comfort herself_

I scoot away from her and get up, I glance to her. She's still asleep.

I open the drawer she set aside from me and pull out my other set of Fur. I glance to Samantha. Still asleep. Should be safe to quickly change. I quickly see about stripping down to change. Just as I toss my dirty Fur aside I hear a slight surprised gasp from the bed. I freeze and feel myself blush immensely.

Samantha: "U-Uhh… M-Morning m-m-moonlight" She blushes fiercely

I quickly reach over to the bed and grab a blanket to cover myself with and continue to blush  
Moonlight: "M-Morning…"

Samantha: "U-Uhh… W-Well I-I will j-just… U-Uhh.." She gets up

I back away and hide in my blanket  
Samantha: "N-No, M-Moonlight, it's o-okay" She walks over and taps the blanket "Helllooo? Anyone in there?"  
Moonlight: I giggle a little and take off the blanket, tossing it back onto the bed "Just keep it between us ok?" I feel my blush die down a bit  
Samantha: "I promise, I swear my life on Arceus" Her blush fades to a warm glow and she smiles  
Moonlight: I laugh again

Samantha: "W-What?"

Moonlight: "Just this whole situation. Also you have a very nice smile"

Samantha: blushes a touch again "Thanks… I feel I should strip down too to make this even"

Moonlight: I shrug "We're all girls in the end. We've seen our own privates"

Samantha: "True that"

Samantha proceeds to pull off her Fur as well and toss it to the side, and we stand there naked together for a bit, saying nothing.

_She's a pretty good looking girl honestly. The boys must be all over her._

Samantha: "So… other than getting you into school… did we have any plans for today?"

Moonlight: "Not really no"

Samantha: "Was… there anything you wanted to do~?"

Moonlight: "Like what?" I tilt my head

Samantha: "I-I don't know… I…" She blushes pretty hard again.

I walk over and put an arm around her.

Moonlight: "Is something wrong Samantha?"

Samantha: "No! It's… it's just…" she shakes her head "I… I'm fine. Thanks Moonlight" She pulls away from me and I look at her, and she seems to be having a blush/slight freak episode

Moonlight: "Alright then..."

We stand there awkwardly for a bit.

Samantha: "Well… maybe... " pauses she seems to be trying to find the words to what she wants to say.

Moonlight: "Maybe what?" I wait for a response.

Samantha: "I-I-I just had a thought… s-something we could do together. Kinda quickly probably…"

Moonlight: "Like what?" I tilt my head again "Like a fun game or board game? Oohh Stickships?"

Samantha: "Wha- I-I mean if you want to w-we could do that too but- but I was thinking we do something t-together. Like… like in here…"

Moonlight: "Alright, like what?" I try to think of what she wants  
_Maybe some cool party game or something like truth or dare, I heard that game was kind of fun  
_Moonlight: "Wait.. Are you thinking about… Uhh… Truth or Dare, I never played, but I heard it was fun…"

Samantha: "N-no! I… I was thinking we-we…" Blushes really hard "I was thinking we like… y'know…" She pauses for a second, and then shakes her head "I d-don't really know how to explain it… I-I-I c-could show you m-maybe…" She seems unsure of herself.

_Hmm.. Sounds interesting.. I am always open to new ideas_

Moonlight: "Alright, la…" I hear my stomach growl "Maybe after food you can lay it on me Samantha?"

Samantha: Blushes even harder "S-sure. Sure. W-we can do that." She goes to the dresser and grabs herself a set of her Fur. We both pull our clothes on. By the time we head out our blushing gone.

Samantha's mom had made some delicious Oran berry pancakes, with maple syrup on the side it was amazing. Reminds me of something… but I can't quite place the hint of a memory.

Samantha's mom asked her what her plans were. She said she was going to show me something after breakfast, then we had planned to head out again to get me enrolled in school. I nodded at that, and her mom seemed pleased. She says I can stay as long as I need. I thank her for her kindness.

Samantha and I do the dishes after breakfast, her mom leaving for work leaving the two of us alone. We head back to Samantha's room once we finish.

I take a seat on the bed, she closes the door behind us, and pauses, eyes closed, as if debating internally.

Moonlight: I tilt my head slightly "So what did you want to show me"

Samantha: takes a deep breath, then lets it out. She locks the door and walks over and sits beside me. "J-just…" She's blushing "K-keep an open mind ok?"

Moonlight: "Ok…"

Samantha: "An-and k-keep this between us. Like earlier"

Moonlight: "Okay?"

She's really confusing me now. I feel a bit unsure about this… but I owe it to her to at least try what she wants. She's given me so much these last couple days.

* * *

**Now we all know what time it is… WARNING TIME! As you guys know, I have to put a warning down for this next scene, cause it is a lemon, now it might not go full crazy, but there is some questionable scenes ahead, if you are uncomfortable with the "Sex scene", then avert your eyes and skip to the second block of bold text (As the next on under this is a side note and sets you in the middle of the lemon scene and if you are attempting to skip over, I don't recommend going there), be to thoughs that don't, you have been warned, now let us continue shall we...**

* * *

Samantha: "W-w-well… f-first…" pauses, then with a blush, starts to pull her Fur off again

Moonlight: I go to cover my eyes for a sec and then stop "U-Uhh.. W-What are you d-doing?!" I feel myself blush again

Samantha: Blushes herself "J-just trust me ok? C-c-can you get naked too?" Finishes striping down, and places the Fur on the floor by the bed

Moonlight: "W-What.. Y-You s-sure, you p-promise i-it wil be f-fun?" I blush some more and get a bit nervous

Samantha: "I- it should be… I… I've d-done something s-similar by myself once… it- it was n-nice" blushing really hard

Moonlight: "O-Ok.. I-I trust you.." I strip down as well and place the clothes near hers, I get even more nervous now that I'm naked for some reason. "O-Ok.. N-Now what?.."

Samantha: "Uh… l-lay down I-I guess" Her blush fades a bit, but is still prevalent

Moonlight: "O-Okay.." I scoot over and lay down on the bed "W-What are y-you p-planing?"

_Man… I don't really know about this, it feels a bit unnatural and weird… But I trust her, who knows, what she's about to do may actually be fun._

Samantha: "I… I don't really know how t-to explain it… t-that's why I s-said I'd sh-sh-show you" She scoots up next to me, by my hips, "C-can y-you spread y-your legs out? A bit?"

Moonlight: "U-Uhh.. Like s-something s-similar to a-a S-Starmie? W-Why?"

_Man, now I really am having second thoughts about this… _

Samantha: nods "J-j-j-just t-trust me. P-please? I-i understand if y-you d-don't want to d-d-do this…" Seems very uncertain… and kinda scared

Moonlight: "N-No… I-I t-trust y-you…" I spread my legs until I am forming some sort of half snow angel, I lay my paws on my chest and lift myself up a bit to look down at her to see what she is doing "T-This g-good?"

Samantha: "Y-yeah… I-I think so…" She seems to kneel there for a while staring at my nether regions…

Moonlight: "W-What w-wrong, y-you see s-something?"  
_What is she even staring at, the only thing I have down there is where I pee from and my vagina and I don't think they're broken… are they?!_

Samantha: "N-no!? J-just…" Takes a deep breath and lets it out, then, closes her eyes, and slowly reaches out a paw and sets it on my nether region.

Moonlight: I take a deep breath and let it out as well "N-Now w-what?"

_I wonder what she plans on doing with her paw there._

Samantha: opens her eyes with a blush and glances up at me "J-j-just… I h-hope you l-l-like wha-what I'm a-about-t-to do…"  
Moonlight: "O-Ok.. J-Just be c-careful, I-I don't know what your going to do… B-But, I know I am a bit s-sensitive down t-there, s-so just d-don't h-hurt me i-is all.." I get more nervous and start to sweat a little

Samantha: "I-I'll be c-careful…" she starts to move her paw slowly, massaging my nether regions, her head turns to watch what she's doing.

I feel a jolt go up my body, like lightning just went through my body, but not as painful, in fact it feels amazing. I never in my life felt a sensation quite like it, I couldn't help but let a soft moan leave my mouth, it felt natural. I don't know what she is doing, but I definitely don't want her to stop any time soon.

Moonlight: "Ngh~ S-Samantha.. W-Whatever you are doing is.. A-Amazing~" I feel my breath start to become a little fast and hot, my blush turns to a warm glow and I can feel my lower part start to heat up a little.

I see my vagina open up a little as she continues and I never seen it like that, but it's just soo good, I never want this feeling to end.

Samantha: Smiles, her blush fading a bit "G-glad you like it Moonlight" She rubs a bit more firmly, and a bit quicker

My breath starts to pick up pace a little and I start to make small squeaks and moans here and there, my nether regions start to heat up a bit more and I can feel my nips start to harden.

**(Ok so side note, for those who do not know what nips are, they are just the same thing as the nipples you would find on a female dog, where the puppies would suckle for milk)**

Moonlight: "Ngh~ Y-Yes.. D-Don't stop.. Ngh~ Samantha~"

My tongue flops out of my mouth as the feeling intensifies, it just feels so natural and I can start to smell a mix of what I think are our arroma's. It smells like a bed of flowers, so many sweet scents and flavors.

Samantha seems more confident, leaning over me a bit more, and shifting to be between my legs looking up at me from down there. Her other paw joins the one already on my nether regions, as she continues to rub me, moving her hands much faster and applying a bit more force with it. It feels amazing.

Samantha: "I won't stop Moonlight~ Not yet at least."

I can't say anything now, anything that comes out is just inaudible, and I feel my body start to sweat a bit and my quick breathing picks up the pace, my legs and the rest of my body starts to feel like jelly. I feel a sensation start to build up in my vangina, I try to warn her, but all that comes out are moans and squeals of pleasure.

Moonlight: "Ngh~ Saman.. Ngh~" I can feel myself start to reach the peak of something  
_I don't really fully understand what is happening, but this is all so new and yet exciting, I wonder what else she will show me…_

Samantha then leans in a bit "I-I want to try something…" Her paws spread a little bit as she leans farther down, right next to my nether regions… and I feel her tongue come into contact with the exposed skin around my vagina.

Just when I thought it couldn't get better, it did, I feel her soft tongue slide across my flesh and it feels even better than her paws and I let out a loud moan as she rubs her tongue over something, I don't know what, but it almost brought me over the edge or climax to whatever is building up in my body. I don't know how much longer I will last like this, I feel my body helpless to do anything but take the assault and I start to fade out from consciousness a bit from all the excitement I am getting.

Samantha intensifies her actions, licking faster, rubbing faster, her tail is swishing back and forth rapidly, and I feel her fingers playing with the flesh of my nether regions.

What ever was building itself up in my body finally gives in to the pleasure treatment, and I feel my body shudder a bit as I let out a moan much louder than before and then I feel a fluid flow out of my vangina, it spills on to the bed and some of it gets on Samantha, I sigh a pleasurable sigh and my breath slowly goes back to normal, but my vangina still glows with a after light of warmth, it is definitely nice. I look down to see what leaked out, and it looks different, nothing like urine, this stuff was a clear, but a bit cloudy and looks kind of sticky.

_What is that stuff, it that good or bad?! Did I pee on Samantha?! Although, she seems to be licking it up, so I guess it isn't bad  
_I feel a few squeaks leave me as she cleans me up. Man I love the feel of her tongue down there.

Moonlight: "That was.." I pant a couple times "A-Amazing!" and I resume panting

Samantha: smiles at me. Some of that stuff that leaked out of me, visible near her open mouth "G-glad you enjoyed it so much~ You taste quite nice~"

Moonlight: I giggle at that, as I continue to catch my breath "T-thanks for this Samantha"

Samantha: "Y-your welcome Moonlight~…"

Moonlight: "I have to say, I have never done this before, with anyone, and I wish I had tried it sooner.. I have to say your idea of fun, is really was quite fun~"

_Whoa, what did I just do?! I thought I heard myself sound more uhh… Appealing? No… that's not the right word… _

Samantha moves to lay beside me

Samantha: "H-hey Moonlight?"

Moonlight: "Ya?" I look over at her

Samantha: "O-once you catch your breath… c-could you do the same? F-for me?"

Moonlight: "Sure! It's only fair I return the favor… Plus, I want to know how that stuff tastes myself" I position myself the same way she did "Ready for your treatment?~"  
_Whoa… I did it again, weird… _

Samantha: Giggles and spreads her legs, revealing her nether regions and the bare area around her vagina, she seems to already be a little wet, whatever she did to me, turned her on as well. I don't know its name.

I scoot between her legs like she did for me, reach out and start to rub her nether regions, using just the one paw like she did at first.

Samantha: lets out a small pur and smiles, resting her head back onto the pillow "Oh… that is r-really g-good~…"

As I continue to rub, I notice a little bump just above her vaginal entrance, well I was wonder what that was, so I move my rubbing up and rub over the bump to see what happens…

_I really do wonder what this is…_

Samantha: moans loudly "Oh… that f-feels gooood~..." moans again, her tongue flops out like how mine did.

As I rub, I start to get more interested and start to experiment myself and decide to try and slip my paw I was using to rub her, into her vagina. It's tight, but it slides in, and I can feel her moist insides and it seems to stick to my fur on my paw and wet it a bit. Then I slowly slide out to see some of that clear stuff on my arm.

_Well that confirms where this stuff comes from…_

I look up at her to see if I am doing a good job…

Samantha: panting and moaning "T-t-that- that's amazing~… k-keep going Moonlight~…"

I push my paw back into her, and continue to rub around her vagina with my free hand. Samantha moans loudly, and I can feel her moving via the paw in her. It's kinda weird… but I kinda like it. I start to move my paw around a bit in her, and she moans even more, and I feel more of that fluid come out of her vagina, running up my paw as it spills out and runs down her nether regions. Then I start to use my arm to piston in and out of her at a medium pace, after all, I don't want to hurt her. Her moans intensify.

Samantha: "A-ar-arceus- Ngh~ th- Ngh~ that's amazing M- Ngh~ Moon-Moonlight~" She continues to moan loudly, panting just like I did. She's smiling, her tongue hanging out, eyes a bit unfocused, and clearly as overwhelmed by the assault of sensation as I was. If not more.

Then she shutters the same way I did, I feel the vibration run up my arm, and then she leaks out the same stuff I did. I pull my paw out of her. She sighs and seems to sink into the bed a bit

Samantha: "Y-yeah… p-probably g-good t-to s-stop… I…" She trails off and passes out.

I smile at her, lean down and lick a bit of that liquid still leaking from her vagina out of curiosity. It tastes as sweet as honey, but not as thick, it feels nice and warm as it flows down my throat.

Moonlight: "Man, that tastes so ni.." I land softly on her, our bodies are pressed together and I feel our warm regions come together and it feels nice, I rest my head on her chest and fall asleep…

I wake up to Samantha petting my head. I blink and look up to her as my body wakes up.

Samantha: smiles "Wake up sleepy head"

Moonlight: I giggle "Hey, you fell asleep first"

Samantha: "I woke up first~"

Moonlight: "Fair"

Our nether regions are still touching… I can feel her flesh there up against mine. It feels wonderful.

Samantha: "As… as much as I want to do more… we should clean this all up before mom gets suspicious. We still need to get you registered for school"

Moonlight: "T-true…" I don't want to move… so I don't. Not yet.

Samantha: giggles "we can do more later Moonlight~"

Moonlight: "Alright…" I push myself up and off her, sighing as I do so. I look to the clock on the wall of her bedroom. It's just before noon. We have plenty of time left to clean up and get over to the school before it closes and Samantha's mom gets back.

I sit back at the foot of her bed, as Samantha brings herself up to a sit leaning against the wall at the head of the bed. I still have a good view of her vagina and the strange fluid that came from it.

_Man… I can't believe we did that… I mean… Like wow… I never tried, but damn, I wish I had tried sooner.._

Moonlight: "We should probably clean that stuff off us before we get back in our Furs"

Samantha: "Y-yeah… that's new"  
Moonlight: "Whats up?"  
Samantha: "I-I have never leaked that much before.."  
Moonlight: "Is that a bad thing?"  
Samantha: "Heavens no, if anything, I think it is great~"  
I giggle a bit  
Samantha: "Come on, lets go bathe"  
Moonlight: "Ok!"  
I wiggle my tail a bit and Samantha laughs

* * *

**And this is the end of the lemon, now the stuff below is still a bit out there, but nothing as intense as above, so all clear, you can open your eyes now. A quick summary of what happened above, for thoughs who skipped it is that Moonlight and Samantha just took their friendship to a whole new level and did the "act." And that's it, now on with the story..**

* * *

We push ourselves to our feet and wander out of her room. Although nobody else is home, we still sneak over to the bathroom and close the door behind us. Samantha starts the water running on the shower, and we stand together waiting for it to warm up.

Moonlight: "So… Who'll go first?"

Samantha: "I-I was kinda thinking we could do it together. Y'know, help reach hard to get spots… s-stuff like that"

Moonlight: "Seems reasonable"

She climbs in, and I join her. The water runs over us, matting our fur down against our bodies. We both end up giggling a bit at how we look soaking wet, as we begin to clean ourselves. Mostly we keep to ourselves, but I admit having someone to clean your back is so useful. As we finish up and rinse off, Samantha gives me an odd look again. We finish and I turn off the water. Samantha's out first and she grabs a pair of towels for us and we dry our fur.

We finish and head back to Samantha's room, she grabs a pair of sheets on the way and we change them out from her bed. She pulls her Fur back on and I follow suit. I go to grab the sheets but Samantha stops me

Samantha: blushing slightly "Uh… Moonlight… I-I think I need to tell you something"

Moonlight: "What?"

Samantha: Speaking very quickly "I-I- I never thought I'd say this to another girl but…" she trails off

Moonlight: I tilt my head in confusion "Never thought you'd tell another girl what?"

Smantha suddenly throws her arms around me in a big hug, I stagger a bit surprised by the sudden action

Samantha: eyes slightly tearful "I-I- I think I'm in love with you!"

* * *

**42Meep: I see no way whatsoever that this could cause awkward interactions down the road between characters.  
PlaceofNoStars: Of course, no problems here, heh. Anyways, thanks for reading guys and I hope you enjoyed the little lemon I left today. Also I am proud to announce that this is my largest chapter yet, so hooray. Anyways, enjoy the rest of your weekend and I will talk to you all later :3**


	5. A Gift of Light, Yet, a Sign of Darkness

**So.. It's been a long time, I am not going to lie, I forgot about the story, but no worries, I am back, so enjoy the chapter, I should have new chapters up for both stories by the end of this week. Anyways see you guys in the author's section and welcome to another fun chapter :3**

* * *

**A Gift of Light, Yet, a Sign of Darkness**

* * *

**Moonlight's POV**

* * *

Samantha suddenly throws her arms around me in a big hug, I stagger a bit surprised by the sudden action

Samantha: eyes slightly tearful "I-I- I think I'm in love with you!"

I tilt my head a bit confused

_She loves me? But how, I thought only guys and girls could date each other…_

Samantha: She looks a bit worried "Don't you love me too?" She starts to slightly tear up

Moonlight: "Oh my gosh, Samantha, relax, I will admit I need some time to think on this, cause it is quite new to me, but I can say for now it's not a no"

Samantha: Sniffs "Ok…"

Moonlight: She sighs "Don't worry, what we did I found to be amazing, and for what it is worth, I'd love to do that again another time"

Samantha: smiles "That's good to hear"

Moonlight: "Let's finish re-making the bed"

Samantha: "Sure"

A short while later her bed's made back up and we're getting ready to head over to get me registered for school. As we were on the way to the school, passing through the market area, I heard someone call my name. Samantha and I both turn to see who called my name.

Void: "Moonlight" He runs over to us

Moonlight: In shock "V-Void?!"

Samantha: "You know this guy?"

Moonlight: "Ya, his name's Void, he wa-"

Void: "Moonlight, what happened?! You ran off crying... " He sighs "Listen, I'm sorry, I yelled at you cause you kind of embarrassed me and that was selfish.. So I am sorry"

Moonlight: "No.. Void it's ok, I had some time to think things over and I forgive you" I hug him

Void: "Uhh.. Ya no problem Moonlight" He blushes slightly

Samantha: "Hmf.."

Moonlight: "Oh, and this is Samantha. A new friend I made in town"

Samantha: Unhappy eevee noises

Void: "Uhh.. Nice to meet you?"

Moonlight: "Come Samantha, this is a good friend of mine, say hi"

Samantha: "Hi…" She frowns at him

Moonlight: "Anyways, I made some other friends while I was here too!"

Void: "Sounds interesting"

Samantha: "We were on the way to get her registered for school here"

Void gives her a long face

Moonlight: "Something wrong?"

Samantha: "YA! Something wrong?"

Moonlight: "Samantha, are you o-"

Void: "That's it! Moonlight we are going, now!"

Moonlight: "But wait wh-"

Void: "Forget it, lets go" He starts to pull me away

Moonlight: "Wh-! VOID!?"

Void: "I'll explain later. Now come on"

Moonlight: "Uhhh…"

Samantha grabs by other arm and tries to get me free of him

Samantha: "Let her go!"

Void: "Not until you let her go first!" He drags me his way

Samantha: "No! She is with me!" She drags me back her way

Void: "No! She is coming with me!" He drags me back his way

Samantha: "She needs to go to school!" She drags me back her way

Void: "No, she needs to be safe, with me!" Drags me back his way

_Uhh.. Please stop your hurting me  
_

Moonlight: "Uhh…"

Samantha: "See look what you did, this is your fault" She drags me back

Void: "No, your the one being a pushy, I never did anything to you" He pulls me back

Samantha: "Well she is my m-"

Moonlight: "ENOUGH!"

I pull out of both of their grips and slap both of them

Moonlight: "I AM TIRED OF THIS! REALLY?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH BOTH OF YOU?! I AM NOT A FUCKING DOLL!"

Samantha: "..." She looks in shame at the ground

Void: "Uhh.. Moonlight loo-"

Moonlight: "DON'T YOU START WITH MOONLIGHT THIS! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO SHOW BACK UP AND THINK IT IS ALRIGHT TO PULL ME AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS AND DRAG ME TO WHATEVER HELL HOLE YOU THINK IS SAFE!"

He seems like he is about to say something, but he holds his tongue and looks away

Moonlight: "AND YOU! SAMANTHA WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! VOID DID NOTHING TO YOU, IN FACT YOU HAVE NEVER MET HIM, BUT YOU SEEM HELL BENT ON TEARING ME AWAY FROM HIM!"

Samantha: tears up "I-I-I'm sorry…"

I sigh and hug her

Moonlight: "I am sorry, I shouldn't have yelled, but still, both of you need to get your act together"

Void: "Look, Moonlight, I'm sorry, but trust me, we need to go. Settling down, getting into school, right now that's a TERRIBLE idea."

Samantha: "Why?"

Void: glances to her "Look it's… it's complicated… I don't have time to explain it now. At least not in public view."

Samantha: "Well If I bring you to my house, will you talk?"

Void: "Would anyone else be there?"

Samantha: "No"

Void: "Then fine"

Moonlight: "Wait I am in danger?!"

Void: "Yes and no, like I said, not here, lead the way Samantha"

Samantha: "Sure thing"

_Man I am really confused, why would mons or anyone else want to hurt me?_

We go back to Samantha's house, she takes us upstairs and locks the door

Samantha: "Alright tough guy, talk"

Void: He sigh "Well there is a lot to go over, but to make it short and sweet, there is a company known as Nexus, and lets just say they love to capture pokemon and test on them and play with them until either they die or become something so horribly disfigured and altered that it makes you wonder if they were ever a mon in the first place"

_Wait WHAT?_

Samantha: Gets a concerned look on her face "So you're saying humans are after her?!"

_WHAT?! What do humans want with me?!  
_

Void: He sighs again "I wish it were that easy, but the humans also have pokemon they recruit to do their dirty work, so someone who could be the nicest neighbor ever, could just kidnap you at the next second, and you don't know who they are, because they are all highly trained to do it before being sent out into the field. And what's worse is that Moonlight is a big source of energy and she has a very special power. If they get a hold of her, they are going to turn her into a weapon and that would be the end of our free and safe world"

Moonlight: "Ok you're making that part up"

Void: "No, No I am not."

Moonlight: "I think I'd know if I was a "magical source of energy" or whatever"

Void: "I know this is a lot to take in for both of you, but we need to go before-" He runs to the window and looks out "Fuck! We move, NOW!"

Samantha: "What is it?"

I run over to see what it is: a silhouette on the building across the street. The shape is an unmistakable one, ever associated with disaster.

Moonlight: "Absol…" I say, pointing at the shadow.

Samantha: "Oh Arceus…"

Void: "Grab anything that's quick. We need to move!"

The Absol departs, seemingly aware it had made itself known to us.

Samantha: "What about my parents"

Void: "Just Moonlight and I was going to be hard enough. Now that we're a group of three it's that much harder."

Samantha: "But-"

Void: "No time!"

I pull out my other set of fur, and help Samantha throw a couple of hers into a bag, and we grab a couple other things to bring with us. Samantha grabs an old looking plush off her dresser as we head out. I presume it's sentimental. Void leads us out of town and over a hill, and into a nearby set of mountains. We camp in a cave three quarters of the way up, on the slope facing the town Samantha had always called home. That night, the sky was lit faintly by the glow of distant fire. I comforted her as best I could.

_This is my fault_

Void: "You two should get some sleep. We'll need to get some real distance between us and here tomorrow."

Samantha: "M-My h-home…"

I simply nod, and pat her comfortingly

We go deeper into the cave. There's a patch of thick moss we curl up on together.

The next morning, Void shakes us awake.

Void: "We need to get moving"

Moonlight: groggily "Void… what time is it?"

Void: "Almost 6 AM"

Samantha: also groggy "Wh-why so early? Wh-what's going on?"

Void: "We need to keep moving. The Nexus corporation will still be after us"

Moonlight: I sigh "I never thought I would ever have to be this scared or run this much…"

_I just want to go home… I want to wake up and have all been just a bad dream..  
_

I start to cry, I try to fight it, but I'm tired, tired of everything, I just want to be free, not stuck, I am left in a void of questions and I feel like every answer I get, just only brings me farther from the truth

Samantha: quietly "It wasn't a nightmare…"

Void: "No. This is real life"

I fall to the ground and curl up, I sob

_Please, Arceus, wake me from this terrible nightmare…  
_

Void walks over to me and tries his best to comfort me.

Void: "Moonlight come on, we need to get going, I know it's a lot to take in and I am sure you are hurt, but we need to get moving, I don't want any of us to end up dead"

Samantha: She gasps "You mean they would really… Kill us?!"

Void: "Yes! So we need to g-"

?: "And just where are all of you going in such a hurry? The fun hasn't even started yet, in fact your going to miss out on such a fun game I had planned hehe~"

I look over as Void and Samantha are in shock, some shadow looms over them, it laughs again and I see a blade rush for Samantha, the steel glistens in the light, only for it to be followed by the sickening sounds of flesh being cut…

* * *

**42Meep: What is a schedule amIright? And how could you forget? I've been reminding you almost every other week.**

**PlaceofNoStars: About that, don't listen to him, I think he is off his rockers a bit, he forgot too, I have been busy and Meep has been off elsewhere, so we haven't had the time, but we are back and here to stay.**

**42Meep: No duh we're here to stay. We kinda aren't allowed to go right now. And stop lying. I don't go anywhere. My lifestyle is quarantine.  
PlaceofNoStars: All the more reason to give the people some reading material to burn some time away, so I hope you are all doing well in these COVID times, good luck and stay safe. Also, Meep is an idiot and put a invite link to our Discord, but had a timer on it so it expired, so I am dropping an invite that will work for as long as time itself so all of you can join the disc, here we are: ****sCW8GWW **  
**PlaceofNoStars: Well hope you all like it, its been a long time, but it's good to be back; enjoy the rest of your day :D**

**Ok I don't like to do this, but extra comment, turns out the link for the disc doesn't want to post, so the string of letters and numbers there is the code, you should be able to put that in after clicking the join server button at the bottom of the screen, anyways, that's all, I am out! _Rolls away_**


End file.
